<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrushpelt's Love by SedatedDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551062">Thrushpelt's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedatedDreams/pseuds/SedatedDreams'>SedatedDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Characters' Spotlights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I jest. We always stan Thrushpelt in this house, Missing Scene, Platonic Life Partners, Thrushpelt being a simp for nearly 8k words, best boi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedatedDreams/pseuds/SedatedDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things Thrushpelt knew for sure: he loved Bluefur, and she didn't feel the same.<br/>That was alright though, just being her friend was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluefur (Warriors) &amp; Thrushpelt (ThunderClan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Characters' Spotlights [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Thrushpelt always admired the way Bluefur moved. She walked like flowing water, her sleek blue-grey pelt rippling over sinuous muscle. When they were on hunting patrols together, he often caught himself staring at her as she stalked her prey, weaving so effortlessly through the dense undergrowth.</p><p class="p1">It was really no wonder when Rosetail started teasing him about his crush.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt didn’t even try to deny it— he was in too deep already. But, it wasn’t until one day when he was daydreaming about the color of Bluefur’s eyes (they weren’t ice-blue, that was much too dull. But, sky-blue was too soft, and the blue of the river too dark… The closest he’d settled on was <em>cerulean</em>) when he realized that it might be more than a crush. He might actually be in love with Bluefur.</p><p class="p1">Which was a shame because it was as clear as her cerulean-colored eyes that she didn’t feel the same. Thrushpelt didn’t hold it against her— no cat could help how they feel, and for Thrushpelt, being her friend was enough. Everyday, he could still be near her, make her laugh, see her eyes light up as she talked about her nephew, Whitestorm…</p><p class="p1">But, it still stung when one day Rosetail suddenly congratulated him on “their” kits.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked hard a few times, his thoughts whirling as he replayed Rosetail’s words <em>‘Congratulations! You and Bluefur must be so excited about the kits!</em>’ again and again in his mind.</p><p class="p1">“What?” he croaked out finally.</p><p class="p1">Rosetail’s yellow eyes widened.</p><p class="p1">“Has Bluefur not told you yet!?” she exclaimed. “Oh! I’m sorry! Pregnancy must be making her mouse-brained! I’ve ruined the surprise now, haven’t I?”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt let out a weak huff of laughter.</p><p class="p1">So, Rosetail hadn’t misspoke— Bluefur was expecting kits. Kits which certainly weren’t his.</p><p class="p1">“It’s still quite a surprise,” he reassured her.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt didn’t even have time to sort out all his swirling feelings before Rosetail was nudging his flank with her muzzle, her ginger tail flicking with impatience.</p><p class="p1">“Well, go on!” she urged. “Go find her! I think she was hunting out near Sunningrocks. You must be dying to speak with her!”</p><p class="p1">“…Right,” Thrushpelt said slowly, giving his head a shake.</p><p class="p1">As Thrushpelt obeyed Rosetail, padding out of camp and heading up the sandy ravine, his feelings of shock and a dash of hurt that Bluefur was having kits with someone else faded to confusion. Had Rosetail just assumed he was the father of the kits when she found out Bluefur was pregnant? Or, had Bluefur lied and said that he was the father? And, who was the <em>real </em>father?</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt gave his ears a small shake. As far as he knew, Bluefur didn’t seem close enough to any cat in ThunderClan to be mates with them. It was possible that she just had a brief fling with someone, or she decided that she wanted to be a mother without having the tom as her mate or act as the father of the kits. But, if either of those options were the case, why hadn’t she told him about it? And, why had she let Rosetail think that he was the father instead?</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt bit the inside of his cheek as he reached the top of the ravine and pointed is paws in the direction of Sunningrocks.</p><p class="p1">The answer to those questions seemed obvious to him: because the father wasn’t in ThunderClan at all.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh Bluefur…</em>
</p><p class="p1">Pity stabbed at him. Thrushpelt knew it was possible to love someone who you couldn’t be with— he loved Bluefur after all. But, loving someone from outside the Clan seemed so much more difficult. At least Thrushpelt could still be close to Bluefur, but if she had been born in a different Clan, that wouldn’t be possible. The pain he’d feel if he never got to see her would hardly be bearable...</p><p class="p1">The sound of leaf-litter crunching under paws pulled Thrushpelt out of his thoughts. Bluefur brushed out of a patch of bracken, her pelt dappled golden by the sunlight that filtered down through the branches, but she didn’t even seem to notice Thrushpelt. Her paws dragged on the frozen ground, and her eyes were downcast and not nearly as bright as normal. Thrushpelt’s heart twisted in pain for her.</p><p class="p1">“Bluefur?” he called softly.</p><p class="p1">She came to a sudden stop, her eyes flying to him in surprise.</p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” Thrushpelt asked.</p><p class="p1">Her tormented expression made him want to rush to her, press his pelt against hers, and reassure her that everything would be okay. But, he satisfied himself with just another step in her direction instead. He didn’t want to push too hard.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s throat bobbed as she swallowed hard.</p><p class="p1">“Just going back to camp…” she forced out, starting to pad forward again.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt whisked his tail out in front of her before she could brush past him.</p><p class="p1">“Stop,” he mewed gently.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur lifted her gaze to meet his.</p><p class="p1">“Rosetail has just congratulated me on becoming a father,” Thrushpelt said.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur gasped, her eyes widening with anguish.</p><p class="p1">“She couldn’t! She promised!” Bluefur meowed, digging her claws into the ground.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.</p><p class="p1">“Is she right? Are you having kits?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Even though he believed Rosetail, he had to hear the answer for himself from Bluefur. Bluefur’s ears went flat against her head.</p><p class="p1">“I— I’m so sorry,” she stammered, the words flowing out of her like a rushing river now. “I didn’t tell her that you were the father. She just guessed, and it was easier…”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur clamped her jaws shut, abruptly cutting off the flow of words. Thrushpelt nodded slowly, his pelt prickling as he tried to absorb what Bluefur had told him… or more importantly, <em>stopped</em> herself from telling him.</p><p class="p1">“So you <em>are</em> going to have kits?” he breathed.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur blinked and gave a tiny nod.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I am,” she said.</p><p class="p1">She was staring at him with her huge cerulean-blue eyes. Her expression was defeated and resigned, but she somehow still managed to look so noble— her chin held high, her gaze unwavering. He knew she was waiting for him to ask the question. Ask for the truth.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But, I can’t do that to her.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“I’m not going to ask who the father is,” Thrushpelt spoke softly. “I’m sure there’s a reason why you’ve kept this secret.”</p><p class="p1">Now Bluefur did break the connection of their gazes, instead staring down at the ground as her eyes filled with shame.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry it didn’t work out differently,” she whispered down at her paws. “I— I would have been happy with you, I know. But, now everything has gone wrong, and I don’t know what to do…”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt gazed at her, his stomach twisting in pain.</p><p class="p1">Of course he wished that he was Bluefur’s mate, not this other unknown cat. But, Thrushpelt had realized a long time ago that Bluefur would never love him in the same way that he loved her. So, instead he made do with what they had, and he'd slowly come to realize that was enough. But, now hearing her talk about her life as if it was over broke his heart. Just because she couldn’t be with her mate, or because she was expecting the kits of a cat who wasn’t in ThunderClan, didn’t mean that she never deserved to be happy again!</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Everything will still be okay! You can still be happy… And, me? I’m not going anywhere. </em>
</p><p class="p1">“You know…” Thrushpelt murmured, shifting his paws. “You can tell the Clan that I’m the father, if you want. I mean, if it makes things easier.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur lifted her gaze to stare at him, the shock clear in her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“You’d really do that?” she asked softly.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt nodded, a quiet purr starting to rumble in his throat.</p><p class="p1">“You know how I feel about you, Bluefur,” he murmured. “I’d do my best to make you happy, I promise. And, I’ll love your kits as though they were really my own.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Thrushpelt made good on his promise. It wasn’t even something that he had to work on. He’d been a bit worried at first that the kits would just remind him of Bluefur’s mystery mate, and seeing them would fill him with hurt. But, the moment he laid eyes on Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit, he was filled with nothing but overwhelming love. They were perfect; from the tips of their tiny tails to the end of their little grey noses.</p><p class="p1">Playing the part of their father quickly turned from a lie to the truth. He really was their father in all ways but blood. He taught them the hunting crouch, helped Bluefur groom their pelts when they trampled through a big puddles of mud, and told them legends about noble ThunderClan warriors.</p><p class="p1">Now he watched them as they sprung around the camp, trying to catch snowflakes that drifted down from the cloudy grey sky. He gazed at them affectionately, purring as he padded up to them.</p><p class="p1">“Who’s caught the most snowflakes so far?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Me!” Mosskit announced immediately, her stubby little tail sticking straight in the air. “But, they keep disappearing when I grab them!”</p><p class="p1">“Well that’s what snow does,” Thrushpelt said, settling down in a crouch next to the kits. “It melts.”</p><p class="p1">“But, why?” Mistykit chirped, bouncing over to Thrushpelt and clambering up his side.</p><p class="p1">“It’s just frozen water,” he explained. “So, when you touch it, it gets warm and turns back into water.”</p><p class="p1">“This is boring,” Stonekit complained, stopping swiping at the snow and reclining back on his haunches. “You can’t even really catch it! I want to play a real game.”</p><p class="p1">“How about some moss-ball then?” Thrushpelt asked, his green eyes shimmering.</p><p class="p1">The kits let out an excited chorus of squeaks, the snow immediately forgotten.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll get the moss! Since my name is Mosskit!” Mosskit said, dashing off.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt purred again, his heart warm.</p><p class="p1">Mosskit came bounding back a moment later, a large ball of moss clutched in her tiny jaws.</p><p class="p1">“You throw it, Thrushpelt!” Stonekit ordered.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt obliged, tossing it across camp. The kits went scampering after it as Thrushpelt chased them, deliberately slowing his pace so they got there first.</p><p class="p1">“We win!” Mistykit declared gleefully, pouncing on the ball and batting it around.</p><p class="p1">“Argh! You did. You three are so fast, are you sure you aren’t WindClan warriors?” Thrushpelt teased gently, flopping over on his side and panting hard like he was exhausted.</p><p class="p1">“We’re ThunderClan! Not WindClan!” Stonekit meowed, his nose crinkling up in offense.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt tried to swallow back the purr that threatened in the back of his throat. Stonekit’s wrinkled up face was just so cute.</p><p class="p1">“Of course. You’re strong ThunderClan warriors,” he corrected himself quickly.</p><p class="p1">Stonekit puffed out his chest and lifted his chin.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah! I’ll show you how strong I am!” he said. “ThunderClan attack!”</p><p class="p1">Stonekit led the charge, throwing himself at Thrushpelt, but his sisters were hot on his heels. Thrushpelt fended them off with feather-soft bats of his paws.</p><p class="p1">“Oh no! The ThunderClan warriors are too fierce! I can’t beat them!” Thrushpelt gasped dramatically, rolling over on to his back.</p><p class="p1">The kits climbed onto his stomach, squealing and purring as they burrowed into his tan and white fur. Thrushpelt writhed for a few moments longer before becoming still.</p><p class="p1">“I surrender!” he said. “You’ve defeated me!”</p><p class="p1">“What should we do with him Stonestar?” Mosskit asked her brother, narrowing her blue eyes as she gazed down at Thrushpelt with the fiercest gaze she could managed.</p><p class="p1">Stonekit puffed out his chest, evidently proud to have been chosen as leader.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not sure Mossclaw. What do you think, Mistyfur?” he asked, glancing at Mistykit.</p><p class="p1">“We take him prisoner!” Mistykit meowed, prodding Thrushpelt’s belly with her paw.</p><p class="p1">“He’ll have to be your prisoner another time,” Bluefur’s voice broke in as she padded over to the group. “Because it’s getting too dark and cold out here. It’s time to go to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">“Aw!” all the kits whined in chorus.</p><p class="p1">“Do we have to?” Mistykit asked, turning pleading eyes onto Thrushpelt.</p><p class="p1">He gently shook them off and rolled back over to his paws.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry kits, but your mom is the boss,” he said. “You have to do what she says.”</p><p class="p1">“But, we want to keep playing with you!” Mosskit protested.</p><p class="p1">“You can play with him later. Thrushpelt isn’t going anywhere,” Bluefur meowed. “Now go on.”</p><p class="p1">She bent her head and started to herd them to the nursery with a few nudges of her muzzle.</p><p class="p1">“Fine!” Stonekit sighed, scampering off.</p><p class="p1">His sisters followed him, and the three kits disappeared into the den.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur gazed after them for a moment, her eyes soft with love before she glanced over at Thrushpelt.</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for keeping an eye on them,” she said. “They really love playing with you.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, any time,” he assured with a purr. “And, if you ever want to get out of camp and stretch your legs for a bit, just let me know, and I’ll watch them. Or, when they get a bit older and start eating solid food, I don’t mind staying in camp with them if you ever want to go on patrols… you know. Just something to think about.”</p><p class="p1">“I might have to take you up on that offer sometime,” Bluefur purred, flicking her tail against his side affectionately. “Goodnight.”</p><p class="p1">“Goodnight,” Thrushpelt purred back at her.</p><p class="p1">As Bluefur’s tail vanished into the nursery, Thrushpelt got to his paws to head to his own nest in the warriors’ den. As he curled up to sleep, he thought his heart had never felt as warm or as full as it did now with Bluefur and the kits.</p><p class="p1">That was, until a little over a quarter moon later, when the three kits vanished, and his heart shattered into a thousand little pieces.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Mistykit? Mosskit? Stonekit?” Thrushpelt yowled, his throat hoarse from shouting.</p><p class="p1">Some logical part of himself, buried deep, deep down beneath layers of grief and anguish knew that the chances of one moon old kits escaping a fox or a badger, or whatever predator had torn through the nursery, was slim to none. And, those slim chances whittled down to zero if he factored in the harsh elements and snowy weather. But, he had to keep searching. As long as there was no blood, no body, no <em>bones </em>he could still hope that the kits were alive somewhere out there.</p><p class="p1">But, it had been days with no sign of them.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt came to a stumbling, exhausted stop near the base of a tree, and he leaned against the trunk to rest for a moment. He felt weak and unsteady on his paws, like a gentle breeze could knock him over. He’d barely slept in days; instead he’d been spending all his time ravaging the forest or reenforcing the nursery with brambles to stop more kits from being stolen in the night.</p><p class="p1">However, while Thrushpelt <em>hadn’t</em> been sleeping, Bluefur was catatonic. She’d barely left her nest since her kits die—</p><p class="p1"><em>Disappeared. </em>Thrushpelt corrected himself viciously, stopping the thought in its tracks. <em>The kits disappeared.</em></p><p class="p1">She’d barely left her nest since her kits disappeared, so full of despair that she wasn’t even able to summon the energy to participate in the search patrols that had gone out to look for them. Thrushpelt didn’t blame her; he couldn’t imagine the pain that she must be going through. The horror she must have felt when she first woke up to find the kits gone... And, besides, he was doing more than enough searching for the both of them.</p><p class="p1">But, right now he felt like he should go back to camp, or else his legs might collapse right out from under him. And, then cats would have to go out and search for him as well.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’ll go looking again later. I just need to rest for a little bit.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt turned around, still yowling for the kits all the way back to the ravine.</p><p class="p1">As he brushed through the gorse barrier, he could feel the pitying gazes of his clan-mates on him, searing his pelt. He plodded across the clearing, tail dragging on the ground, grateful that no one tried to talk to him as he ducked inside the warriors’ den.</p><p class="p1">There was only one other cat in the den, and his eyes found the unwashed lump of blue-grey fur immediately. She’d moved back to the warriors’ den right after the kits’ disappearance. Privately, Thrushpelt wondered if she no longer felt safe sleeping in the nursery after the predator break-in.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt slowly padded up to her.</p><p class="p1">“Bluefur?” he meowed.</p><p class="p1">Slowly, her eyes blinked open. For the past few days, her gaze had been clouded with pain and grief, but her eyes still found Thrushpelt’s, although she didn’t respond verbally to him.</p><p class="p1">“Do you mind if I lie next to you?” he asked softly. “I could groom your fur. Your pelt is getting dirty.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s only response was to slowly shut her eyes again, but Thrushpelt took this as a sign of acceptance. He crouched down in her nest next to her and began to groom the dirt and tangles from her pelt. They laid like that in silence for a while, so long that Thrushpelt thought that Bluefur had gone back to sleep, but then she spoke suddenly.</p><p class="p1">“You can stop looking for them. They’re gone,” she said, her voice rasping from disuse.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt froze mid-groom. It felt like her words had driven a stake right through his heart.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>No. No! She can’t give up so easily.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He swallowed hard.</p><p class="p1">“We can still find them Bluefur,” he meowed softly. “There are no blood trails… that’s a good thing! And, you know how clever Mistykit is, and Stonekit is so strong, and Mosskit so brave! If any kits could survive out there for a few days, it’d be them—“</p><p class="p1">Bluefur jerked suddenly, her eyes snapping open and her head whipping around so she could glare at him. Her gaze burnt like fire, and her lips curled back in a snarl, causing Thrushpelt to shy back from her in surprise.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you get it, Thrushpelt?” Bluefur spat. “They’re gone! Our kits are <em>never </em>coming back!”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur began to tremble uncontrollably then, the anger in her eyes dimming to be replaced with terrible grief. Her hoarse shout faded to a shaky whimper as her eyes closed, her head dipping down in defeat.</p><p class="p1">“They’re gone,” she repeated to herself in a harsh whisper, wrapping her tail tightly around her body.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt pressed himself against her, rasping his tongue over her forehead to comfort her. After a few moments, her trembling abated.</p><p class="p1">“You need to accept it Thrushpelt,” Bluefur spoke again, but in a much more even voice this time. “It’ll just be more painful if you don’t.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt swallowed hard, screwing his eyes shut for a moment as horrible, aching grief yawned like a pit in his chest.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want it to be true,” he whispered.</p><p class="p1">“Well it is,” Bluefur snapped.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt opened his eyes and glanced at her, and she softened somewhat.</p><p class="p1">“…Thank you for being here. For me,” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked in confusion.</p><p class="p1">“Well of course. Where else would I be?” he asked. “I belong here. By your side.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur gazed at him in silence for a moment before she gave her head a small shake.</p><p class="p1">“You’re too good for me, Thrushpelt,” she said, her lower lip trembling.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s ears pinned back.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t say that!” Thrushpelt protested, nudging her cheek with his muzzle. “It’s not true.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur shook her head again, but besides that, didn’t respond. She just lowered her chin back down to her nest and closed her eyes, lapsing back into silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Valentine's Day inspired me to write this little story on our best boi Thrushpelt. The second and final part of it is now posted as well!</p><p>(Also, just a disclaimer: the dialogue in the first scene between Bluefur and Thrushpelt was taken from Bluestar's Prophecy. I didn't write it myself.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Life moved on in ThunderClan, and Bluefur and Thrushpelt tried to put the shards of their lives back together. It was hard— most sunrises just brought a grey monotony of cold, dull grief and numbness. Thrushpelt thought it might be like that forever now, but it was impossible to fight the changing of the seasons. Color and warmth began to return to the forest as the days lengthened, and it crept closer and closer to new-leaf. And, then, finally some color shimmered back into Thrushpelt’s world the day Bluefur was named deputy of ThunderClan.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Bluefur! Bluefur! Bluefur!”</em> he yowled, raising his voice to be among the loudest cheers.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur gazed out at the Clan from where she sat next to Sunstar at the base of Highrock. Her eyes glowed, although Thrushpelt could see the grief that had marred her for the past moon still shadowed her expression.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s heart swelled with joy and pride despite the grief that still weighed him down as well. He knew Bluefur would be a wonderful, devoted deputy for ThunderClan, and one day a wonderful leader.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s eyes drifted up towards the sky. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the first few stars of Silverpelt had appeared. He gazed up at them, finding a cluster of three stars nestled closely together.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Mistykit, Stonekit, Mosskit, you’d be so proud. One day, your mother is going to be the leader of ThunderClan!</em>
</p><p class="p1">As the sunrises passed, just as Thrushpelt suspected, Bluefur did prove herself to be a great deputy for ThunderClan. Thrushpelt was happy for her, although he did feel a pang of sadness as he picked up on another realization— Bluefur was pushing him away. At first, he explained her distance as grief; after all she spent a moon hardly talking to <em>anybody. </em>Then, it could be explained by her new deputy position; she was adjusting to the greater responsibilities of leadership.</p><p class="p1">But, now Thrushpelt was certain that she was simply avoiding him. She never assigned them to the same patrols together, and she chose to sit next to other cats to eat or share tongues with. In fact, it felt like they hadn’t had a proper conversation since the kits went missing.</p><p class="p1">It saddened Thrushpelt. They had grown close raising Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, and he missed her company. He spent a lot of time wondering about what went wrong. Had he done something?</p><p class="p1">The conversation that he kept coming back to was the one right after the kits vanished. When she told him that he was too good for her. Was she pushing him away because of that?</p><p class="p1"><em> But,</em> <b> <em> I</em> </b> <em> don’t think I’m too good for her! </em></p><p class="p1">One new-leaf afternoon, it was one of those rare days when they both ended up in camp together. Thrushpelt picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to where Bluefur was grooming her pelt close to the elders’ den. He placed the mouse down by his paws.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt nodded at a patch of ground near her side. “Do you mind if I sit here?”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s gaze flickered over to meet his, her eyes guarded. Thrushpelt’s heart sunk down to his paws.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>When did she become so wary of me?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Of course you can sit there,” Bluefur said, rising to her paws. “But, I’m sorry that I can’t keep you company. I’ve got some patrols to organize.”</p><p class="p1">She began to brush past him, but Thrushpelt flicked his tail out to stop her.</p><p class="p1">“Bluefur, wait,” he said. “Can we talk?”</p><p class="p1">Her head slowly turned back to look at him, her gaze reluctant. Thrushpelt felt the first stirrings of anger in his chest.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Would she really refuse such a small request?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“You owe me that much at least,” he added in a rough whisper.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur bowed her head in concession.</p><p class="p1">“Follow me,” she meowed, turning to pad towards the gorse tunnel.</p><p class="p1">She led him up the sandy ravine and into a private area of the forest, away from the highly trafficked trails. There she turned to look at him, her tail flicking uneasily.</p><p class="p1">“Well, what is it?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked hard a few times. Now that he finally got to talk to Bluefur properly for the first time in ages, he didn’t know how to begin.</p><p class="p1">“I— I feel like you’ve been avoiding me,” he stammered finally.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur broke eye-contact, instead growing very interested in the trunk of a nearby tree. Thrushpelt’s whiskers drooped. The fact that she couldn’t meet his gaze was enough of a confirmation that it wasn’t all in his head.</p><p class="p1">“I… I just don’t understand why?” he asked, his ears twisting back. “Did I do something wrong? I’ve always tried—“</p><p class="p1">“It’s not you,” Bluefur interrupted him swiftly, but she didn’t move her gaze from the tree. “It’s just… The kits are gone. We don’t have to play pretend anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s brow furrowed in puzzlement.</p><p class="p1">“Play pretend?” he echoed.</p><p class="p1">She did finally look at him now.</p><p class="p1">“We don’t have to pretend that we’re mates,” she said flatly.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s stomach clenched.</p><p class="p1">“I wasn’t… I was never trying to pretend to be your mate,” he said. “I was just trying to be your friend.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur looked away from him again, her gaze dropping down to her paws instead.</p><p class="p1">“Well you don’t have to be my friend anymore either,” she said.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s ears flattened against his head.</p><p class="p1">“But, I <em>want</em> to be your friend,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur shook her head, her gaze becoming hard.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t waste your time with me,” she growled, forcing her eyes up to meet his. “You should find someone else. Someone who can love you— <em>really </em>love you, Thrushpelt. I’m not that cat.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked in stunned silence, his heart aching. Without another word, Bluefur stalked away into the forest.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Moons passed. New-leaf turned to green-leaf and Thrushpelt and Bluefur drifted further and further apart. The distance between them made Thrushpelt feel like he was walking on thorns everyday, but he tried to respect her wishes and stay out of her fur. What he couldn’t do though was obey her advice to find someone else. Who else could ever compete with her? No cat in ThunderClan was as brave, as strong, as noble, or as beautiful. But, for Bluefur’s sake, he squashed his feelings aside and let her live her life without him. No longer ‘playing pretend’ as she put it.</p><p class="p1">Then it was time for a green-leaf gathering.</p><p class="p1">Everything began as normal— the walk over there, the arrival at Fourtrees, the wandering through the crowd, meowing greetings to acquaintances.</p><p class="p1">But, this would turn out to not just be any gathering. No. It was <em>the </em>gathering. The one that Thrushpelt would never forget. Since it was the one when he saw <em>them</em> again for the first time.</p><p class="p1">A flicker of blue-grey fur from the corner of his eye caught his attention. His brow furrowed in confusion at the flash of familiar hue. He could’ve sworn that color belonged only to Bluefur, but she wasn’t in the crowd, she was sitting at the deputy’s position at the base of the Great Rock.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt turned his gaze towards the cats, and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p class="p1">The first thing he noticed was how much bigger they were now, but of course they were; it’d been close to six moons since he last saw them. They had grown and changed a lot. Maybe someone who hadn’t known them as well as Thrushpelt did, wouldn’t recognize them.</p><p class="p1">But, how could Thrushpelt forget the broad shape of Stonekit’s head? Or the white sock of fur that marked one of Mistykit’s forepaws?</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s heartbeat pounded in his ears, obscuring all other sounds as he stared at them, his stomach churning with a mixture of shock, happiness, confusion, and pain.</p><p class="p1">They were oblivious to him. The two were talking to each other and sticking close to the side of a RiverClan warrior, Greypool.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt inhaled a shaky breath.</p><p class="p1">The kits were alive, but they were in a different Clan. How could this have happened?!</p><p class="p1">As soon as Thrushpelt was able to tear his gaze off of the kits, or more accurately, <em>apprentices,</em> his eyes searched for Bluefur near the Great Rock. He found her and saw that she was staring at them the same intent way he had. But, her expression wasn’t one of shock or surprise— just deep sorrow.</p><p class="p1">As if she could feel his eyes on her, her gaze broke away from them to turn towards Thrushpelt. Their gazes met. Hers were full of pain, his accusation.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You knew… You knew this whole time. And, you didn’t tell me?!</em>
</p><p class="p1">Bluefur bowed her head, accepting the full force of his emotions, grief and guilt flooding her expression. Thrushpelt jerkily turned away from her, stumbling through the crowd to the other side of the Fourtrees clearing to put as much distance between himself and her as possible, his mind reeling.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Do they even remember us? They were so little when they vanished, only around a moon old. I guess they don’t. If they did, they’d have asked for us when they first were taken away. And, then they’d have wanted to find us here, at the gathering.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt screwed his eyes shut.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I can’t believe they don’t know who we are.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt hardly listened to any of the leaders’ announcements from his secluded spot in the undergrowth near the edge of the clearing; his thoughts were too loud for him to focus on anything happening outside his mind. The only time he surfaced was to hear Crookedstar announce that RiverClan had two new apprentices— Mistypaw and Stonepaw.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked, his heart twisting.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>They didn’t even change their names… But, where is Mosskit?</em>
</p><p class="p1">He swept his gaze over the crowd of cats, hoping her exclusion was just some kind of mistake, but he caught no sight of her white and grey pelt. Instead, he found himself studying the RiverClan toms, trying to determine which one was the biological father of the kits. He had to be in RiverClan; it was the only reasonable explanation why they ended up there.</p><p class="p1">He realized that Stonepaw and Crookedstar shared the same broad head, but he couldn’t believe that the RiverClan leader would have kits outside of his Clan. And, besides, Thrushpelt was pretty sure that Crookedstar already had a mate in RiverClan.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But, Crookedstar has a brother doesn’t he? Who is that… maybe Oakheart?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s gaze found the dark auburn tom. His deep reddish-brown coloring wasn’t at all similar to the kits, but he had the same broad head as Stonepaw and Crookedstar, and there, on one of his back paws, was a white sock of fur…</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt blinked, realizing that cats were streaming out of the clearing. The gathering must have ended without him noticing. Thrushpelt rose to his paws and padded over to the ThunderClan group. Bluefur was waiting for him at the end of the patrol, her pleading gaze trained on him. Thrushpelt tiredly stared back at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. If you really think I’m going to reveal it to our clan-mates, you truly don’t know me at all.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He brushed past her, stalking after the rest of their Clan. Bluefur trailed several fox-lengths behind him, making up the rear of the patrol.</p><p class="p1">As they entered back into ThunderClan territory, he heard Bluefur softly call his name.</p><p class="p1">“Thrushpelt.”</p><p class="p1">For one heartbeat, Thrushpelt thought about ignoring her and just continuing to trudge after his Clan. But, then the urge faded, and he came to a slow stop, turning to look back at her.</p><p class="p1">They stood there in silence for a few moments, letting their clan-mates pull ahead, out of earshot.</p><p class="p1">“Now you know the truth,” Bluefur muttered finally. “So, go on. You can say it.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt just stared at her, studying her pain-filled gaze. His throat was dry, and despite the maelstrom of emotions that swirled in his belly, words refused to come to his tongue. Bluefur lashed her tail, beginning to pace back and forth.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Yell at me,”</em> she growled. “I know you want to. Tell me how I betrayed you. How I’m a horrible cat and a horrible mother.”</p><p class="p1">She glared at him, still waiting for a response. Thrushpelt blinked, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. His eyes were stinging.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Fox-dung,</em> Thrushpelt! Say something!” Bluefur spat, exploding suddenly. The fur down her back bristled. “I know you’re furious at me, and I deserve it! So just— just tell me! Tell me how you never want to see my face again. Tell me to leave you alone forever! And, I will! I’m terrible! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry—“</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s voice cut off abruptly as she choked up, blinking hard. Her eyes overflowed with agony while her body trembled. Finally, she just bowed her head as if she was waiting for Thrushpelt to cast his judgement down on her.</p><p class="p1">Silence stretched between them for several heartbeats longer. Thrushpelt stared at her, still unable to put any sentences to the torrent of feelings inside him. All he managed was to speak one word:</p><p class="p1">“…Mosskit?”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s whole body sagged. The bright pain in her eyes faded to the dull look of grief.</p><p class="p1">“She really is dead,” Bluefur muttered in a flat voice.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt shook his head, his eyes screwing shut. They stood there like that for a while, both grieving silently. Then finally, Thrushpelt opened his eyes and stared at her.</p><p class="p1">“Why?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur lifted her gaze from the ground to meet his again.</p><p class="p1">“Sunstar was going to make Thistleclaw deputy if I didn’t,” Bluefur whispered. “Goosefeather received a sign that he would’ve led ThunderClan to ruin. I— I didn’t have a choice! I had to. For our Clan.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s ears flattened against his head.</p><p class="p1">“But, why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur gazed at him, suffering glistening in her blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know how to,” she said, her voice rough. “I betrayed you and the kits. I lied to everyone.”</p><p class="p1">“But… but you had your reasons,” Thrushpelt said, shaking his head in confusion.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur interrupted him with a harsh bark of laughter, making him blink in surprise.</p><p class="p1">“Stop… Stop defending me!” she said. “You always want to see the best in me. But, just— just <em>stop! </em>Tell me the <em>truth</em>— I’m an awful cat. I broke the code; I was mates with a RiverClan cat. I abandoned my kits. I lied to our entire Clan, and you— <em>you! </em>You I’ve hurt most of all. I’ve broken your heart about a hundred times: I knew you cared for me, but I was mates with someone else. I accepted your help with raising my kits, but then I got rid of them! I let you think that they were dead, when it was my fault that they were gone!”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur dug her claws into the ground, her chest heaving after her rant. Her expression was nearly hysterical.</p><p class="p1">“So why? <em>Why? </em>Why do you keep defending me? I don’t deserve it,” she hissed, her eyes welling with pain.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt stared at her, his heart twisting.</p><p class="p1">“Because… because I <em>love </em>you!” he said, taking a stride towards her.</p><p class="p1">She backed away from him, her back arching defensively.</p><p class="p1">“Then <em>stop!” </em>Bluefur hissed. “All it’s done is bring you pain. I told you before: you’re too good for me, Thrushpelt. You should <em>hate</em> me. Not love me. You deserve someone you can love you in all the ways I can’t. Who can be honest with you. Who is as patient and loving and<em> kind </em>as you. I’m none of those things.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“No. It doesn’t matter,” he whispered.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur blinked in surprise as if she wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly.</p><p class="p1">“What?” she rasped.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt raised his chin.</p><p class="p1">“It doesn’t matter,” he repeated in a louder voice, taking another stride towards her. “Do you think I didn’t know those things when I agreed to be the kits’ father? That you didn’t love me like how I love you? That their father was a cat outside of ThunderClan? I knew, but it didn’t matter to me. I knew who you are; what your limits are. I knew that you could only ever love me as a friend, but that was okay. I was still happy. I still wanted <em>you, </em>Bluefur… I don’t hate you. I never have. But, I think you hate yourself. That’s why you’ve been pushing me away, right? You’re so full of guilt and self-loathing that you don’t think any cat should care about you!”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur swallowed, blinking hard a few times. Thrushpelt took another step closer to her, so they were only a tail-length away.</p><p class="p1">“But, you’re not an awful cat,” Thrushpelt continued, his voice turning gentler. “I wish you could see yourself as I do— a brave, strong cat, who is so devoted to her Clan that she is willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the greater good. You’re noble, and you care deeply for those weaker and more vulnerable than you. And, you can even be kind too… when you’re not trying to claw my whiskers off.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur let out a quiet chuckle, almost despite herself, and Thrushpelt’s heart warmed at the sound of her purr. They just stared at each other in silence for a moment.</p><p class="p1">“…Do you really mean all that?” she asked finally, blinking hard.</p><p class="p1">“Every word,” Thrushpelt said solemnly.</p><p class="p1">Her jaw clenched.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t want to tell Sunstar the truth?” she asked in a rasping whisper.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt shook his head. “I’d never betray you like that Bluefur.”</p><p class="p1">She closed her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Even though I betrayed you?” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s chest tightened.</p><p class="p1">“I won’t lie to you and say that I’m not hurt,” he meowed. “But, I know that you thought you were doing what was best for our Clan.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s lip trembled, and she nodded hard, her eyes still shut.</p><p class="p1">“Besides…” Thrushpelt continued slowly. “It’s really hard for me to be angry at you when it’s clear that you’re so much more angry at yourself.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s eyes snapped open.</p><p class="p1">“But, you <em>deserve </em>to be angry at me,” she insisted.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt shrugged.</p><p class="p1">“But, I’m not,” he said simply.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur shook her head slowly.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t understand you. You <em>should</em> be furious,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“I just found out that two of our kits are alive, healthy, and happy,” Thrushpelt pointed out. “If anything, I should be overjoyed.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur shook her head again.</p><p class="p1">“You’re too positive,” she muttered. “You always just want to see the good in life.”</p><p class="p1">A quiet purr began to rumble in Thrushpelt’s throat.</p><p class="p1">“And, <em>you’re </em>too pessimistic,” he said, gently teasing. “We balance each other out. That’s why we make a good team.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, tilting her head to the side.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah… We do,” she said.</p><p class="p1">Quiet fell between them again, but this time it felt soft rather than tense.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt was the one to break it once a few heartbeats had passed.</p><p class="p1">“Does this mean we can go back to being friends?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur glanced at him for a moment before she narrowed her eyes, her gaze still a bit uncertain.</p><p class="p1">“Are you <em>sure</em> you don’t hate me? Or, that you don’t want to tell Sunstar and the rest of the Clan about what I’ve done?” she asked again.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I’m sure. And, there’s no chance,” Thrushpelt said, blinking at her.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur nodded slowly, tension draining from her body as she relaxed. Relief prickled at Thrushpelt’s paws.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>She believes me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“You’re… you’re a really special cat Thrushpelt,” Bluefur spoke finally, mumbling as she gazed down at the ground. “I still don’t think I deserve your time or friendship… But, if it will make you happy, then yes. We can go back to being friends.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt began to purr.</p><p class="p1">“Good,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur began to purr as well, lifting her gaze to meet his. Thrushpelt arched a brow at her.</p><p class="p1">“But, now if you ever try to push me away again, I <em>will</em> hold this over your head and use it as blackmail until you agree to be my friend,” he teased.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur let out a loud <em>mrrow </em>of laughter, the sadness in her eyes fading to be replaced with a sparkle of amusement.</p><p class="p1">“You’d <em>never,”</em> she said. “You’re much too sweet for blackmail.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s ears drooped in mock disappointment.</p><p class="p1">“Fox-dung. You called my bluff,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur playfully flicked her tail against his flank.</p><p class="p1">“You need to learn how to lie better,” she said drily, starting to walk back in the direction of camp. “I’ll give you some pointers.”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt padded at her side, their pelts brushing.</p><p class="p1">“I’m looking forward to them,” he purred.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Several moons later, Thrushpelt sat next to Bluefur, his head bowed as the Clan crouched around Sunstar’s body, mourning the passing of their noble leader. He had been claimed by StarClan much too soon as a vicious dog attack took the last two of his lives.</p><p class="p1">Bluefur’s whole body was taunt with grief as she crouched over Sunstar. Thrushpelt knew that his death must be especially hard for her. Not only had he been her leader, but also her mentor and father-figure. Thrushpelt gently pressed himself against her side, and she leaned gratefully into his touch.</p><p class="p1">“What will happen to ThunderClan now that he’s gone?” she murmured, her eyes dull as she gazed down at Sunstar’s vibrant ginger pelt.</p><p class="p1">“We’ll survive,” Thrushpelt murmured, swiping his tongue over her ear. “We have you now.”</p><p class="p1">She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“That’s what I’m worried about,” she muttered.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt frowned, but before he could respond, Featherwhisker’s voice called out softly from near the camp’s exit.</p><p class="p1">“Bluefur? We need to get going if we want to reach Highstones while the moon is still up.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur glanced back at Featherwhisker, giving him a nod of agreement, but when she turned her gaze back on Thrushpelt, her eyes were wide with a hint of panic.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know if I’m ready to be leader,” she whispered so her words only reached his ears. “What if I’m not cut out for it?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be ridiculous,” Thrushpelt said, brushing his tail over her side reassuringly. “Sunstar believed in you, as does our whole Clan. And, so do I. You’ve been a brilliant deputy, and you’ll be a brilliant leader.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur searched his gaze a bit desperately as if she was trying hard to draw the conviction he felt in her abilities into herself.</p><p class="p1">“But, being deputy was so much easier since I had Sunstar to lean on. Now all I have is myself. How will I know if I’m doing the right thing?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“But, you won’t be alone,” he protested. “You’ll have your deputy and your senior warriors for advice, and you’ll have me. You can always come to me about anything, you know that. I’ll be right here, by your side.”</p><p class="p1">Bluefur blinked hard a few times, her frantic expression calming.</p><p class="p1">“You promise you will?” she asked, her gaze searching his.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt purred.</p><p class="p1">“Of course. Always.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Thrushpelt could feel his time getting closer. Every breath was more difficult than the last; the air wheezed from his lungs more and more slowly as his body succumbed to the claws of green-cough.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt wasn't afraid though. His spirit was at peace, ready to move on to the next world.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I've had a good life.</em>
</p><p class="p1">A soft touch brushed the fur on his flank, and his green eyes blinked open slowly. His gaze flickered over to see Bluestar crouched next to him, her tail wrapped around his frail body. Bluestar was more scarred now than she was when she was younger, and her muzzle had started to go silver with age. But, as she stared at him, Thrushpelt thought that her cerulean-blue eyes were as stunning as ever, even with her gaze full of sorrow.</p><p class="p1">As he stared into her beautiful eyes, he found himself reflecting on the many good seasons he'd gotten to have with her. He had been so proud of her when she had first became leader, and the pride had never faded. She was as devoted to ThunderClan as he knew she’d be from the moment she became deputy… and he’d gotten to be next to her through all of her leadership. Sometimes as a councilor, other times a comforter, but always as an ally and a friend— supporting her and cheering her on.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt knew some of their clan-mates still viewed them as mates, but that was one role he’d never played. There was only one cat Bluestar truly loved in that way, and he was the deep auburn tabby from across the river. Even now, seasons and seasons later, he’d catch her gazing out into RiverClan territory while they’d hunted and patrolled together, as if she could feel Oakheart and her kits calling to her.</p><p class="p1">Mistyfoot and Stonefur too had grown into strong, noble cats and RiverClan warriors. Thrushpelt was proud of them as well, even if his pride had to be given from a distance, and always tinged with a bit of grief and regret.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt’s eyelids began to droop as he lost himself in the memories.</p><p class="p1">“Stay with me, Thrushpelt,” Bluestar whispered, bending her head to rasp her tongue over his forehead.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt stirred, his eyes flicking back open again and a rusty purr rumbling in his throat.</p><p class="p1">“I will. For as long as I can. But, I can hear StarClan calling for me,” Thrushpelt rasped before a cough wracked his body.</p><p class="p1">Bluestar’s flanks trembled, and she pressed herself harder to his side.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know what I will do without you,” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">As his coughing subsided, Thrushpelt found breathing to be even more difficult, but after swallowing, he still managed to speak.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll have our clan-mates,” he wheezed. “Your deputy, Redtail. Lionheart. Whitestorm. I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re not that young anymore… Even your little nephew will be able to offer some wise counsel these days.”</p><p class="p1">Bluestar purred quietly at his teasing, but then she fell silent for a moment.</p><p class="p1">“But, they aren’t you,” she murmured. “You’ve been the best friend a cat could ever ask for… thank you.”</p><p class="p1">With some difficultly, Thrushpelt lifted one of his paws to place on top of hers.</p><p class="p1">“It has been a pleasure watching you become ThunderClan’s leader,” he rasped. “And, I will always be grateful that I got to see it from… right by your side…”</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt's flanks heaved as he panted. It was growing harder to complete full sentences without becoming light-headed and out of breath. Bluestar peered down at him, her ears pinned back in distress. Thrushpelt cleared his throat, his chest shuddering laboriously with each inhale.</p><p class="p1">“…I’ll get to see Mosskit soon,” he whispered.</p><p class="p1">“And, Snowfur,” Bluestar said, her eyes misting over with grief and fondness. “And, many other friends and clan-mates.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll pass on your love,” Thrushpelt murmured.</p><p class="p1">“Yes… Please do,” Bluestar said.</p><p class="p1">Thrushpelt nodded weakly before his eyelids started to flutter again. This time he gave into it, allowing his bright green eyes to close for a final time. Thrushpelt felt the fur on his head stir as Bluestar pressed her muzzle to his forehead.</p><p class="p1">“Thrushpelt? You know that I love you, right?” Bluestar said, her body trembling but her voice steady.</p><p class="p1">A quiet purr rumbled in Thrushpelt’s chest.</p><p class="p1">“I know... I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case it was unclear; I view Bluestar's proclamation of love at the end as entirely platonic. I really like the idea of her and Thrushpelt growing to be best friends, and although Thrushpelt can never totally shake his crush towards her, they develop a very deep bond of fondness and mutual respect/care based on their friendship.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30174207">i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmuseofspace/pseuds/mallowstep">mallowstep (actualmuseofspace)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>